Troublemaker Gil Ditch Philip and Jessica's Wedding Reception and Gets Grounded
'''Troublemaker Gil Ditch Philip and Jessica's Wedding Reception and Gets Grounded '''is a grounded video out of Troublemaker Gil. Enjoy. This is inspired by Pablo Ditches Falcon and Cutie's Wedding and Gets Grounded. Plot The whole family is going to a wedding reception at Jericho Terrace in Mineola, New York. While Troublemaker Gil Ditches Philip and Jessica's Wedding Reception to Chuck E. Cheese's, Arby's, Toys R Us, and then to see Sherlock Knomes with Chase and Peg. When he get home, he is going to be grounded for not getting nothing made by Paramount and Nickelodeon. Cast * Young Guy as Troublemaker Gil * Diesel as Troublemaker Gil's Dad * Julie as Troublemaker Gil's Mom and Jessica * Kayla as Daisy * David as Chase * Salli as Peg * Paul as Kevin and Philip Transcript Troublemaker Gil's Mom: Troublemaker Gil, I have great news. Philip got married to his girlfriend, Jessica. And we are going to a wedding reception at Jericho Terrace. Then after that, we are going to Walt Disney World, then to McDonald's, then to Sugar Bowl, and then to see Truth Or Dare at AMC Theatres in Orlando, Florida together. Troublemaker Gil: But mom, I want to go to Chuck E. Cheese's, then to Arby's, then to Toys R Us, and then to see Sherlock Gnomes with my friends. Troublemaker Gil's Dad: Troublemaker Gil, we are going to a wedding reception and that's final. Daisy: Let's get in the car. Kevin: I agree with my girlfriend. Let's go. (At Jericho Terrace) Troublemaker Gil: Dad, may I use the bathroom? Troublemaker Gil's Dad: Okay. The reception is about to start. Troublemaker Gil: Okay. I am going to ditch the wedding reception to Chuck E. Cheese's. But first, I am calling Chase. (At Chuck E. Cheese's) Troublemaker Gil: Hi Chase. Chase: Hi Troublemaker Gil, I'm so glad you here. Peg: Hi, I'm Peg. I have my new boyfriend named Chase. Troublemaker Gil: Let's have fun together. (At home) Troublemaker Gil's Dad: So Philip and Jessica, how was the wedding? Philip: Our wedding was good. We can't wait to have love. (Tomorrow) Troublemaker Gil: That is the best Paramount movie I'd ever seen. Chase: Me too. Peg: Me three. Troublemaker Gil's Dad: (in a Scary Voice) TROUBLEMAKER GIL (5X), GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW. Oh my god, Troublemaker Gil, how dare you ditch the wedding reception to Chuck E Cheese, Arby's, and then to see Sherlock Gnomes. That's It. You are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for 4 months. Kevin: You are supposed to go to the wedding reception at Jericho Terrace, Disney World, McDonald's, Sugar Bowl, and then to see Truth Or Dare at AMC Theatres. Daisy: You will not go to Chuck E. Cheese's ever again. You will also not go to Arby's and Toys R Us ever again, and you will not see Sherlock Gnomes when it comes out on DVD. Philip: Troublemaker Gil, you are the worst Bubble Guppies character, Nick Jr. character, and a baby show character we have ever seen. Jessica: Pack your bags to go to Walt Disney World. The End Category:Ditches and Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Videos Category:GoAnimate Grounded Stuff Category:Grounded Series